Ron's in Lovegood
by xoxPef-Headxox
Summary: Ron has a bang on the head which changes his views of one special person. His new feelings worry his closest friends, but they will just has to live with his new love.


**Ron's in Lovegood**

Ron and Harry were sitting in the great hall, when Luna Lovegood came and sat with them. As they had both been studying hard the night before and had not got much sleep, neither of them were in the mood for Luna's crazy talk.

'Are you two listening to me?' She asked irritably. She stared at them, but then a small, second year girl from Hufflepuff, with mousy brown hair and a button nose ran straight past them, knocking Ron over the head with her book. Everything went pitch black and he slid of his seat and lay unconscious on the floor.

Next Ron knew he was being pulled up by Harry and Luna. Luna's blonde hair flow down beside her and she hauled Ron from off the hard floor. _Wow. _Ron thought. _She looks good!_

'Woah!' Ron sighed as they placed him back in his seat. His head was banging and he had stars in front of his eyes. That must have been a very hard book! He shook his head and the stars disappeared and his eyes focused on Harry and Luna who were back in their seats opposite him.

'Well, I better go. Divination first period.' And with that she was gone. Ron stared after her, how could he have not noticed how beautiful she was before then? But was torn away from his thoughts as Harry began to rise from his seat, and together they made their way to Potions.

All through potions Ron couldn't get his mind off of Luna and he didn't know why. This lack of concentration made his performance even worse than usual. When he took his jar of lumpy brown potion up to Snape's desk, and placed it next to Hermione's perfect soft pink potion, at the end of the lesson, Snape didn't even bother looking at it twice, or asking what he had been doing to get this instead of what he was supposed to, just put a cross next to Rons name.

'What was wrong with you today?' Hermione questioned him at break. 'You don't usually do that badly.' She carried on looking at him.

'Have you ever noticed the way she smiles? She has a really nice smile, I never noticed that before, but I have now.' Ron said as he day dreamed about him and Luna walking holding hands in Hogsmead. 'And her hair as well, I didn't see how lovely that was, but it's all clear to me now. She's just so beautiful!' He continued to stare blankly into the wall next opposite him, his eyes wide and a soppy look on his face.

'Er, what are you talking about?' Harry asked him, in a tone of concern.

'What? Who do you think? Luna! You can't say she isn't beautiful! She could be even better looking that Fleur.' He sighed.

'Ron I think that bang on the head has got to you.' Harry said. When Ron didn't answer he decided he was just going through a phase and he would be back to normal soon. But he wasn't. Ron continued to talk about Luna not stop, and whenever he saw her in the corridor, he would start to squirm and ask if he looked O.K. At the end of the day, when they were sitting in the common room, he was still talking about her.

'O.K Ron we understand! Now would you please stop talking about her! I'm sorry,' She said to see the look of horror on his face, 'but it has to be said. You haven't stopped! You need to get some homework done before you go to bed.'

'Shut up! You don't know what your talking about Hermione! You don't know what it's like to be in love, so just keep your big mouth shut!' And he stormed off up the stairs to the boys dormitories.

The next day , Saturday, Ron was still angry with Hermione, and he walked straight past he in the common room, and just went straight down to breakfast. When Harry came down he saw Ron sitting with Luna and were both laughing at something that must have been very funny. He began to walk towards them, when he heard Ron talking to her, but he didn't seem to care if anyone hear him, as he didn't lower his voice.

'Luna, I've never met a girl like you. Your so funny, and I just can't get you off my mind.' He said softly. Luna's big eyes staring at him, not blinking, not looking away. 'I was wondering, if you wanted to, that maybe we could, you know, you don't have to, but if you wanted to, that we could go out, maybe?' He looked very nervous, and Harry could see his ears were bright red.

Luna laughed and flung her arms around Ron's neck.

'Of course I will!' She pulled away from him a huge smile on her face. They got up and walked out of the great hall holding hands, and walked out into the sunshine. Harry was amazed at how Ron didn't even notice he was standing right there, as they walked straight past him, and didn't say hello, nothing.

Maybe Ron really was…………….in love!


End file.
